The present invention relates to a metadata system for data files used in medical imaging (DICOM3) that labels imaging files with data classified into five categories: identifying, patient, acquisition, relationship and image. The individual fields in the DICOM3 header are populated with data from the imaging devices, but there is no standard nomenclature for textual fields and the treatment of non-mechanical data in the header is extremely limited.
The deficiencies of the DICOM3 metadata restrict the ability of medical management systems (e.g. Picture Archiving and Communication Systems—PACS), to manipulate and display files, and collections of files, for different users and doesn't address the secondary meaningful use for the files or their intellectual content. Connectivity between management and information systems is also hampered by the lack of truly standard format and uniform nomenclature.
The invention is a stand-alone metadata apparatus that supports the DICOM3 format and not only provides the missing nomenclature, but expands the labeling system to include the entire range of potential intellectual content within a given field. The stand-alone nature of the apparatus also offers unlimited secondary meaningful use as it can be applied to related elements such as objects, people and locations within the field to create smarter, integrated management products and systems.